This Shit is Real
by Mika Harper
Summary: So this fangirl is saying that they were made into a game. Every time the a year passes, the story will change from Modern Warfare to the new COD: Ghosts. Sit back as we start from a year of Black Ops 2 and enjoy this story that will be updated for years. Plus: sneak peak into military diaries and wardrobes of these soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a dream about the guys and I just had to do this. Plus, this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: COD belongs to their respective owners.

It was a Saturday night and I was locking the doors and closing the lights downstairs. Everyone had gone into their rooms and i was freakin scared to walk up the stairs to mine so i decided to stay downstairs and watch tv or play games.

speaking of which, i just finished Call of duty: Black Ops 2's campaign. it all turned awesome when the story started about how Woods had aimed the grenade wrongly into Raul's sister's room.  
Coming back to reality, I suddenly felt like a brick was dropped on my head. Then the PS3 on and off button flashed and I found myself standing in front of some a bar.

Shit, what the heck just happened?

I was standing in front of some bar called Pina Collada. Oh god; i was definately out of my country. there were mexican people walking all around me and i ran into the bar before some rooster wanted to peck my leg.

I looked at my clothes. Some black combat boots ive never seen before, my black jogging pants and my purple PJ top and i wanted to slap myself until i woke up before i heard the voice of Mike Harper, JSOC Forces. I knew because come on, Harper has one badass voice. I looked up to actually see him and Section just chugging down their beer. My heart skipped a beat and i immediately decided this was the best dream ever.

"Hey, no teens allowed in here." The bartender said, which got the attention of some people in the bar.

i wanted to tell him "screw you, this is my dream." but I'll just play around. I fidgeted for a while before replying.

"I just wanted to talk to my daddy." I said, pointing to David. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for spontaneous thinking.

The bartender muttered 'make it quick' or something as i walked over to the two soldiers who looked like they didnt realise i was there.

"Hey Section," I whispered to David as I tapped his shoulder. "Raul Menendez wanted me to tell you something."

Harper laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Mr Harper, this message is addresed to Mason." I really hit a nerve because David glared at me as if his eyes were shooting out RPGs.

"I dont know what your talking about." he said.

I pinched myself and i felt it. I always pinch myself in dreams and never felt it. Ohmygoodness- this shit is real!

I asked him if he knew what Karma was and he said hes about to. Great, they are going to find out shes a girl after this!

The bartender coughed lightly and i tugged at David's shirt. I was trying (and failing) to whine like a spoiled brat when i said "Daddy lets go!"

David didnt say anything. He just stood up, walked out and Harper followed walked behind me, snickering a "I cant believe i would live to see this day, Section."

Oh god, this is real. i desperately wanted to hug them both but i cant...

"...do you believe in time travelling?" I asked and David had to bend down to here me. He was pretty tall.

David shook his head and he looked like he was going to beat the crap put of me.

Come on, brain, your the top of the class, think of something smart to say!

"er..Raul Menendez has made a machine capable of bringing in people from...another time." I flinched at the thought that I was probably as old as his grandma. "And in in my time...there is a game based on a true story about you guys." I deserve a liar award.

"So you mean Menendez wants to know if he suceeded in taking over the world by asking someone in the future?" Harper asked. I almost smirked at myself when I said. "Yeap. From the **future**."

"I knew it! Karma was an item! Well, i guess the name fits." David said, looking like everything made sense now. So now instead of saying they were just a game I just told them that I came from the furure and I know their history. I have one word to say: LOLOLOLOLOL.

Nwo I cant help that my fangirl instincs kicked in.

"And the game is pretty popular and im your biggest fan so can i get a pic or a hug?!"

They stared at me and all i got was a pat on the head by both of them. Damn it. looks like i have to try again.

"I can predict everything thats about to happen and it is crucial that you bring me wherever you go- Hey can we slow down?" I yelped a little, trying to stop Harper from pushing me into their car. okay, i didnt really mind the pushing.

"You have a name, kid?"

"The name's Elena." I lied. The name was pretty cool. Then i thought about my real name and family. Sadness overwhelmed me and if im staying here then at least i should have either of the guys to adopt me- awesome!

Woah- my mood changes fast.

"Sir, what is going to happen to me now?" I asked respectfully. To be honest, what adult wouldn't want to adopt a teen who isnt a rebel and has of respect for you?

"Going all formal now, are we?" David smirked. Yay, ten points for me! I can already imagine David buying me ice-cream and sending me to school. Ok, that was so wrong.

Besides, I could just be the kid who hangs around JSOC and follow in their missions.

Thinking about all the ways I have to talk and act around them, I had forgotten about what David said. Instead, he looked into the rearview mirror and when he realized that I had my head in the clouds, he whispered to Mike.

"I...dont trust...the kid..."

He doesnt trust me? Well then, game on.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: R&R, give some suggestions, opinions, and anything else you wanna say. Thanks for taking the time to read. You deserve a brownie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Didnt think I was getting any. And I know at some point, they will be extremely out of character. Tell me if you hate it or love it in the reviews!**

**Annoymous Guest: Do I sill owe you brownies?**

**Becs93: Yes it is an honor to be the first to write about htse two together :D**

**Johyuna: Im glad I saved your life! And say yes to GIRLPOWER! Hahah no seriously, im glad theres another girl out there.**

The car stopped and I went out to see Salazar lazily playing with his phone as he sat on the helicopter. I'm going to reveal his identity as soon as we are safe and theres no way for him to run.

"So this is Elena?" He asked. I fake smiled at him while i curled my fists. This bitch killed Chloe. "I was listening by Section's earpiece."

"Yes I am, Salazar." I said politely. He clicked his tounge and stared into my eyes. He was probably wondering if i knew his dark secret. Which i did, and this was slowly becoming the best day of my life.

"Mind if I take a photo?" I asked as i took out my cellphone from my pocket. Holy crap- my cellphone was with me...and it has wifi?

He gave a big grin as we took the photo. To be honest, I just wanted to take the picture before he dies after I tell everyone.

"Take us back, Salazar. We head to Colossus tommorow afternoon." David said. I sat down at the front and stared at the Apache. I didnt think they would still use this British-standard gunship.

"Salazar help her out." Harper said, when he saw that I couldnt out the seatbelts on. It had fingerprint scanners. Very modern indeed.

"Permission to speak freely, Mason?"

David smirked. "I like the way you talk, kid." There was a long pause. "And permission granted."

"I need to meet Woods. Its important." I lied. I just wanted to take his picture.

"Yeah, okay." He responded and turned to start talking to Mike.

"I never thought a kid could convince Section to get a ride on the helicopter. You dont see that everyday." Salazar turned to smile at me as we took off front the landing pad.

His smile was pretty cute for an army guy.

But that didnt mean I would respect him. "But then again, I do know **everything** about you guys so I think I deserve a ride in here."

He almost laughed.

He thought I didnt know, eh? Well, this is going to be fun.

I wanted to knock his head on the glass windows but then the helicopter would crash and we all die.

So I looked at his hand on the handle. It was a tattoo of a flower and I leaned as far as the seatbelt would let me before poking the tattoo, in hopes that he lets go of the steering and die. Then I also realized that will kill everyone in the helicopter.

"You like the tattoo? My sister did it...you know, before she died." He said, acting as if i hadnt touched him at all.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"She knew too much for her own good." He said. The air turned thick and I swear you couldve cut through it with a knife and feel it split.

If there was one thing i learned, it would be to never ever sit next to someone you know who wants to kill you and can do so easily.

- -

The ride was pretty decent. Salazar talked a little before letting me sleep. When i woke up though, i felt his hand open my seatbelts and i was on full alert.

"BACK OFF! " I said, holding my hands up in a kung-fu way in all the movies. I wanted to slap hin so bad.

My hands didnt even hit him and Salazar smiled before patting my head. Oh god- i hate him so much.

So i walked out and i saw a very long road to the HQ. Im too tired to walk so I did what any fangirl would do.

"Hey, can I get a piggyback ride?" I asked Harper. Aint no way im gonna ask Salazar and David isnt really a laid-back guy.

"Sure, jump on." Mike said. I cannot believe this. OOHHMYYYGODDDD- wait, does my armpit smell good?

After a brief moment of checking, i was positive. Salazar caught what i was doing but dodnt say anything.

David crossed his arms chuckled as Harper carried me. I wasnt exactly light so im just glad his back didnt crack. but then again, Harper was one huge man.

"So is there any big information that you would like to tell me?" Mason said.

Now they were in the middle of the game so.. "Dont bother bringing Ziggy. All we have to do is take Karma and head out. This is going to save alot of time so we should have fun there."

David shook his head, not believing what I said.

"Karma is actually a very pretty lady. Harper called her 'beautiful' at one point." I said, snickering onto his back.

"Oh yeah? What else?" Mason laughed at me.

"And I also know that you watched your father get shot by Raul Menendez." I said. David stopped in his tracks and peeled my hands off Mike's neck.

"Come here."

I awkwardly walked next to him with his hand on my shoulder. He sighed, rubbing his forehead before asking me how his father died.

In the game, it was either Woods wounded or shot Alex. I didnt know how to respond because that moment in the game where David looked so sad in the cemetary was just to heartbreaking.

I was cut short as we entered the building. While they disscussed their mission in the briefing room, i just lay awake on David's bed in his quarters. I turned my head and was shocked to find that the pillow had a powder smell. I thought that he might smell like a manly man or something.

There was a knock on my door and i opened it to find David shirtless with a towel over his shoulder. My face heated up, despite me already agreeing that he was too old for me.

"I need to change. Go the the cafeteria and eat, we leave in the morning."

"Morning?" I asked, brushing past him. It wasnt my fault that he was huge and the doorway was small.

"Yeah, we want to spent some time there since we already know what to do, thanks to you. Oh, and your coming with us tommorow." He smiled genuinely.

I saluted him. "Wrong arm." He laughed before turning around and closing the door.

Okay, im going to admit he was pretty attractive. So you know what? Im going to hook him up with Anderson. They never really showed her face in the game but she was the only woman that David worried about.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, i asked the old lady who worked there if she had anything that would made me poop because i had 'problems'.

She took one out of the cupboard and I thanked her before i made my special coffee and put a spoonful in it. My mama always did tell me i made delicious drinks that no one could ignore.

"Hey Salazar, try my drink."

He raised his eyebrows when i smiled sweetly. "This tastes really good." He said suprisingly. "Hey Mike, you gotta try this drink."

Shit.

"NO!" I yelped. I took the coffee from him and walked away slowly and disappeared into the hallway and randomly going into Harper's room.

I laughed my ass of because Salazar was going to have one heck of a morning.

Pouring the coffee out onto the window, I noticed Harper had a picture of a hot girl in a bikini on his laptop.

I smiled before opening up his files and finding his "Military Diary".

**Dear diary.  
shit, i sound like a fucking little girl**  
Okay, that was a little offensive.  
**today i was thinking about my life. settling down is not as bad as i thought.**

I closed the laptop and laughed. I know Im old enough to drink but I never did, but if i managed to get Harper drunk then i would tell him to be sweet to Chloe and hopefully they hook up. Vegas wedding.

Looks like im doing everyone a big favor tommorow.

**Authors note: I realized how bad my story was in some parts. Next chapter will contain better grammar and no trace of overly-attached-teenage-behaviour. If you know what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

5:15 pm

Colossus

Mission: Secure Karma

Chapter 3

"We are landing in five." said the pilot.

I snickered as Salazar wiped his forehead. A tough soldier can't take diarrhea? HAHAH!

"What happened to you?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, if you aren't okay then you can always go back." Section said as he patted Salazar's back.

"No, I'm staying. Elena's my responsibility and I want to keep her safe."

In other words, he was probably going to choke me.

"Wear this. Don't take it off, you understand?" David strapped something onto my wrist. It looked like a tracking device and I know it's not a union badge. "Here we are."

I looked out the window and gasped. It looked like a trillion dollar paradise. I can even see people tanning...naked?

"Alright look away from the window." Harper said awkwardly. It was even more awkward when we realized that we were looking at the same thing. But then again, it _is_ Harper.

Everyone picked up their bags and headed out the door. I remember this scene where David puts on his sunglasses as he walks out so I also asked for a pair. We did it at the same time and it was the most awesome 3 seconds in my life.

"You know if this wasn't an op, I believe I'd get myself some hot chick action here." Harper said.

I snorted.

"You forgetting Pakistan? Your face don't look too good, Harper." Salazar commented.

Me and Mason snorted.

"It's not the face, it's the body they are gonna be after."

I smacked Harper's back playfully and he laughed and asked me, "What? You know it's true." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ohmygod.

"Hey, stay focused." Mason said.

We walked through security and I didn't really have a union badge so I was just put as Mrs Mason. It was weird since I was only half his age. Walking again I saw the posters that were triggered by JSOC's biometric ID. It was the best scene in the whole game.

"What the.." Salazar said, looking at a poster of him in a watch advertisement.

We walked into the elevator and the view was sick. Mason pressed a number on the elevator.

"What do you think it takes to stay here for the weekend?" Harper asked.

"More than-"

I cut Mason off. "-you make in a year." And I laughed at myself.

"Thanks for finishing my joke." Mason said sarcastically.

Harper walked out the elevator and I dragged everyone out but Chloe wasn't anywhere.

"We came too early. Chloe is supposed to be here."

Harper smirked. "So….I can get some chicks?"

"No. DeFalco might be here already. We go to the nightclub." Salazar urged. The club was upstairs so we decided to take the escalator on the far side of the room.

"….Mason?"

"Yes?" He said, apparently too busy looking at the women in miniskirts to face me.

"Can I buy some shoes?"

"You gotta ask Harper on that one. He gets his paycheck earlier than me."

I was about to ask Harper but he was too busy winking at every freakin' lady that he passes by. Some of them winked back but some of them walked away.

"Harper." I called him again and again.

"Ask Salazar. I'm busy."

"…..Salazar?"

"Hey baby." Salazar whispered to a lady who started walking with him. I facepalmed. Are all men like this?

"Nevermind then." I raised my hands in defeat. Thankfully Mason just looks at women and forgets about it.

"We have some time left to spare." He said and Salazar and Harper looked at him knowingly. "I'm getting a drink. We meet up here in twenty."

Harper and Salazar high-fived and immediately looked for women. It was like they've never seen people in mini-dresses. They were literally looking at girls like targets.

"And Harper," I called out, "don't sleep with anyone."

He smirked and bumped into a pretty brunette. "Hey there beautiful."

Mason nudged me and we walked into a nearby coffee shop.

"Are you staying here because you have to take care of me?" I said guiltily.

"You're 18+. I know you can take care of yourself." He said while ordering from the touchscreen table. "I stay back because I'm reserved."

"Are you gay?" I asked curiously. He looked up from the menu for a while to smile at me. "No."

"How 'bout Anderson? You two seem like a good fit."

"She's okay but I love my job and I don't really need a girlfriend." He said. "You really are a curious person, aren't ya?"

Suddenly his expression changed and he muttered something into his earpiece as he talked with Farid. "DeFalco's chopper just landed."

Shit.

"Elena, go back to the helicopter." Mason said as he ran to the escalator.

Like a bitch, I didn't listen and ran to the escalator before he did. Mason sighed as we got into the nightclub and we ran to the dance floor. Then we saw Salazar and Harper where drunk-dancing.

"Best mission _ever_." Harper said, his breathe the smell of whiskey.

Mason talked to Chloe and she looked shocked. Then she helped us carry both of them out the bar. Harper tripped on his own feet and he pistol slipped out. Chloe bent down quickly and put it back into his vest. Out of nowhere, he kissed her and she punched him.

"Hey I have a secret….**I actually work for Raul**….HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Salazar said, still drunk. Even through the heavy dubstep music, we all heard him.

Mason punched him and Salazar fell to the ground.

"Hey who do I get to punch?" I asked Mason. They ignored me and dragged Harper and Salazar out the nightclub.

Well, nobody here knows me so I punch a random guy behind me.

A/N: I think my humor is slowly fading away and I'm thinking of ending the story with the next chapter.

To the reviews who are not logged in:

**MiniatureHorse**: Yeah I agree. Glad you found it funny!

**JustSomeRandom**: Here's Chapter 3!

**ShadowMark3**: A combat axe from Harper? Really? :'D Don't worry, Harper's a soft guy, he'll come back. And you really should make an email, it ain't that hard.

For some reason I had a feeling some anonymous are from the same people.

**Guest**: I hope you can breathe again! Thanks for giving me motivation to update fast.

**ClownXD**: Yeah, why so serious?

The Wind: Here's an update!

Thanks for the favorites and follows!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope all is well and nobody is mad. I spent the last few months making up the same fanfic of me entering game universes for other games. I wrote two chapters in advance for this and I have decided that this story will never stop, but updates are only monthly or every 3 months.**

**IMPORTANT: And when I mean 'never stop', then in means Elena will enter COD: Modern Warfare, COD: Black Ops and (the new) COD: Ghosts. **

**Disclaimer: Any joke, character, item or place that you don't recognize is part of my fictional world.**

"What now?" I said as I rubbed my sore fingers. I don't know about you, but dragging two navy seals (taller than 5'9 and as heavy as any professional bodybuilder) was some tough work.

"Now we need to hide ourselves. It won't be long until Defalco arrives." Chloe said as she suddenly came into the room with shopping bags. "I bought hair dyes, contact lenses and some herbal tea to help with the hangover."

Mason didn't say anything. He just sat there and ate his donut that he ordered by room service. When he was moving on to another donut, he quietly said, "I thought we were friends."

"Goddammit David- uh, Mr. Mason!" Chloe lost her cool in that moment but still managed to stay angry. "This is not the time to be a whiny girl!"

I don't know if that was an insult to me or a joke.

Mason finished off his donut and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well then lets get to the helicopter. I bet security is already out looking for us."

"Excuse me, but Defalco is already on the move. We have to disguise ourselves and slip out silently before he begins shooting everyone! And we cant drag two whales out, that's suspicious!" Chloe yelled.

I wanted to smile. "You mean seals." I said, and she paused because she didn't get it, "you said 'whales' because it was a reference to their heaviness. But since their navy seals….they should be seals."

Salazar, the person we tied to a chair, suddenly said, "Hahah, that one was funny."

"Shut up." Harper snapped and elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, pick a color." Chloe said to me. She bought pink, light blue, dark red and blonde hair dyes. She snatched up the red dye and some blue contact lenses before dashing to the toilet. Mason whispered something about how Defalco only knows what Karma looks like, so the rest of us didn't have to go in cover.

But seriously, I wanted to dye my hair too.

After a few minutes, everyone had changed attires and my hair was a dark pink. The feeling of pink hair strands on my finger was just the freedom I have always wanted.

"We can't walk around with a guy having a black eye, now can we?" Harper said to Salazar.

"Speak for yourself." Mason smiled, patting the bruised spot on Harper's face.

Harper ran to the mirror and his eyes just went blank. He was literally shocked. "What happened?"

"That's what happens when you kiss a woman when youre drunk." Salazar laughed. Chloe slapped him hard, which added a red mark on his face. His face was getting colorful.

Out of the sudden, Chloe handed me her compact powder and asked me to cover the bruises ad if these men couldn't apply powder on their own faces. But I didn't complain, I just let Harper do his own makeup and I did Salazar's, since his hands were tied.

"I rather have Mason do this." Salazar said in discomfort as I sat in front of him. To be honest, I would never do this back home, but this was a game and Salazar was a killer.

"Hurry up, we need to run sneak back to the chopper in 15 minutes." Mason said as he threw rubbed off all our fingerprints from all the items we touched.

I started dabbing the powder on his face and 'accidentally' gave his eye a whole load of powder. Salazar cringed before glaring.

"Elena," Harper said, "this isn't the time to play. We both hate him (and Salazar gasped) but we don't have time to waste. The cops are hot on our tail."

"Yes, because you are seals." I suggested and smiled a little.

The next five minutes was spent putting powder on a guy who kept moving left and right. I wanted to choke him but I was done and it was time to cut him loose. Salazar stood up and looked down at me before bumping his harsh muscular shoulder on my average-everyday-human shoulder as he walked away.

"I called Farid, he is meeting us at the roof. Watch out for Defalco's men and do not make eye contact." Mason said through gritted teeth, obviously telling the other two navy seals to stop flirting at every passing woman they meet.

Chloe went up first and tugged her collar up as she tried hard to cover up her tattoos. It didn't work very well, so Harper improvised by slinging an arm around her shoulders. In a spilt second, Mason kicked Harper's ass with his boots but he didn't let go.

"Are you waiting for me to kick you from the front?" Mason whispered harshly. "Stop blowing our cover."

Harper grunted and his arm retreated. Soon we all split into groups to go into different elevators. Unfortunately, Defalco was in ours.

What a dramatic life.

Defalco leaned more to the back of the elevator and seemed annoyed by us. As I was trying to focus on what watch this supervillian was wearing, Mason was trying to keep Salazar's mouth shut by staring intently.

"Excuse me," one of Defalco's bodyguard said, "but where do you want to go?" The bodyguard smiled sweetly and hovered his hands on the elevator buttons. If I said the roof, then we're all screwed.

"Level 88." Mason said in a British accent. The roof was technically floor 90, and obviously Defalco wasn't going on the top three levels, which were feet salons.

"Oh, we are going on the 89th floor then." Defalco said.

Man, this just never gives up.

"Okay then." Salazar smirked. I wish I had stuffed powder in his mouth.

Eventually, nothing happened and Defalco let it go. We made it to the helicopter safely and now Mason tied Salazar back on one of the chairs.

"When we get back to base, you bring Karma in for questioning and Briggs will deal with Salazar. I'll talk to Elena and hopefully she would tell us more about the future." Mason whispered. Too bad his voice was too deep to be silent.

"Can we trust her?" Harper whispered back. And obviously he had a deeper voice so even Chloe noticed.

"No." Mason said abruptly. "But we should listen."

_No cliffhangers. But a hint for the next chapter: The PS3 beeped again and it started playing another CD._

**For the ones not logged in;**

**Guest: Changed it to Italiano? Well, I'll write in some more Italian words for you next time.**

**Guest: I never left. Don't feel lonely, I'm never leaving. (But I'll be gone once in a while)**

**Guests: I am back and I did not forget you. I have been working on more fanfic projects ;)**

**ShadowMark3: Congrats! Log on in next time and review :-) You long review are wonderfully entertaining and they made me smile, keep it up.**

**MiniatureHorse: Yeah, I guess it doesn't have to be all humour. :)**


End file.
